


Thirsting For It

by Mysenia



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills 2016 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Full Moon, Full Shift Werewolves, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pack Bonding, Peter is a worrier, Pre-Slash, stiles has a cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thinks all the wolves are being completely ridiculous. He just has a little cold, that's it. They are being overly cautious, except he doesn't mind so much Peter's worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirsting For It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainlady/gifts).



> infinityfishbowl asks: My request is Wolf!Peter and Stiles snuggles. Preferably of a pre-slash variety where they're into each other but are still dancing around each other/or don't realize that the other has the same feelings/or whatever.

Stiles was sitting wrapped in two blankets when the first wolf came back. The pack had left not that long ago so it was odd to see one of them back already.

It was a full moon night and that meant hours of running in the forest, building pack bonds and just generally being giant puppies. Well for the wolves at least, the humans tried to keep up but usually left the wolves to their antics and stuck together.

Everyone but Stiles had gone out tonight though not for lack of trying on Stiles’ part. He had a measly cold and apparently that warranted much concern from the werewolves and they would not hear of Stiles risking his health to run around in the cold.

He had argued that it was just a cold, nothing to worry about, but as Lydia and Danny were not present tonight that meant it was Stiles agains the wolves and he ended up losing. Even Scott was on his case about taking it easy, as if he had not once been a human with breathing issues.

Alas Stiles had bowed under pressure and stayed behind but in the end he was kind of grateful because although he would not admit the wolves were right, he was not feeling the greatest and being able to stay warm in some blankets was nice.

It was still quite dark and so Stiles had to squint but he finally made out that the wolf was Peter. He could not help rolling his eyes at the wolf as Peter growled at him and nodded his head towards the back door.

Yes Stiles had deigned to stay behind but he had done so on his own terms which meant sitting out on the porch waiting for his pack to return.

Peter slowly walked up the porch steps towards him and Stiles finally pushed to his feet as Peter’s growling got louder. Stiles flipped Peter the bird but did listen and go inside, the wolf following close behind.

Stiles turned to the table and grabbed one of the folded towels piled on it and turned back to Peter but the wolf was, well, still a wolf. Instead of shifting, Peter grabbed the towel from Stiles’ hands and dropped it on the ground before circling around Stiles and head-butting the back of his legs.

Stiles shot a glare at Peter but allowed the wolf to push him towards the couch. He flopped face first lengthwise onto the couch and Peter only gave him a moment to get comfortable before jumping onto the couch beside him.

Stiles grumbled. “Really Peter, it’s just a cold.” He said as he shifted over for the wolf.

Peter did not appear to be listening as he wiggled around, ending up mostly on top of Stiles.

“Really Peter, you’re overreacting. I get colds-” Stiles was cut off by a body wracking sneeze. Stiles rolled his eyes again as Peter’s response to the sneeze was to lay more of his weight on Stiles. 

Stiles sighed but brought his arms up in a semi hug around the wolf, letting his fingers card through the fur. Peter’s warmth was slowly relaxing him and Stiles felt his urge to fidget fade away under the feeling of Peter’s weight holding him down.

Though Stiles would never admit it, the older wolf had become one of his closest friends and Stiles valued the care Peter chose to bestow upon him. Peter did not suffer fools gladly and the fact that he was willing to call Stiles his friend made a different kind of warmth bloom in Stiles.

“Seriously Peter, just a cold.” Stiles mumbled into the wolf’s neck, nuzzling until he found the perfect warm spot for his cold nose.

Peter bowed his head over Stiles’, effectively covering him, and Stiles felt his breath hitch. It was such a tender gesture and it made Stiles yearn for more.

His nose was already clogged and Stiles would absolutely blame it on the cold later if asked but his eyes started watering at the thought of Peter taking care of Stiles for more reasons than just his instincts. He had not meant to develop romantic feelings for the older man but he could not deny that they were there in every interaction he had with Peter.

A hot puff of air startled Stiles out of his thoughts and brought him back to the moment and he laughed as Peter started gently licking up his tears. He let Peter groom him for a moment more before nudging Peter’s head away and burrowing his head back into the wolf’s neck.

He had a cold and he really could not process his thoughts and feelings surrounding Peter so instead he allowed himself to be lulled into sleep.

* * *

Peter felt the itch to turn back hit him as soon as he entered the forest. It was not right that they were leaving Stiles behind, alone, while he was sick. It chaffed at his instincts and he had to force himself to continue forward, to chase after the other wolves.

Full moon nights were important for pack bonding as the entire night was dedicated to reaffirming the pack bonds and that was all well and good when there wasn’t a sick pack mate back at the house.

It took everything in him to keep running, to rub up against his fellow wolves, and push himself to stretch muscles that had been caged since the last full moon. It was exhilarating and made him howl along with the others, but with Stiles left out the night was not complete.

Peter forced himself to stay away as long as he could but soon enough he was turning back and heading for home, heading towards the steady heartbeat that was his beacon.

When he made it to the backyard he growled in frustration at the sight of Stiles outside, in the cold. Of course the idiot was rebelling in this minor way.

Stiles, being the irritant that constantly pushed at Peter’s self control, had the audacity to give Peter the finger as Peter let his unhappiness at the situation be known. Thankfully Peter was not forced to drastic measures as Stiles got to his feet and headed inside.

It did not matter that Stiles had been snuggled up under some blankets, the fact was he was sick and being outside _in the cold_ would not help him get better.

Stiles immediately headed for the table and towels once inside but Peter had other plans. He was too annoyed with Stiles right now to shift, he would not be able to censor himself, but he did could still take care of Stiles in this form.

He grabbed the towel from Stiles’ hands and dropped it to the ground before walking around Stiles and nudging him towards the couch.

Peter could smell Stiles’ exhaustion and his sniffles seemed to have actually become worse since Peter left him, and now there was a minute shiver flowing through the young man’s body. Stiles definitely chose the worst times to push Peter’s patience.

Once Stiles was in front of the couch Peter gave him another shove and waited until Stiles’ flailing limbs had mostly settled before hopping on after him. He moved around until most of his body was covering Stiles’ and he slumped down.

This was one of the only ways Peter had found to stop Stiles’ fidgeting and he had no complaints. Being pressed from head to toe to Stiles was always a delight, even when the human had a cold, and Peter would take full advantage of it.

Stiles was saying something about this only being a cold but was interrupted by a loud and very rough sounding sneeze. If Peter were shifted he would definitely be frowning at Stiles.

Stiles had been sick nearing on four days, no way was that just an ordinary cold. The wheezing breaths had Peter gritting his teeth so that he did not whine at the pain Stiles was obviously in. 

There was nothing more irritating than being presented with a problem and not being able to fix it, especially when Stiles was involved.

Peter felt Stiles loop his arms loosely around Peter’s neck and then bury his fingers into Peter’s fur. He let out a rumble in contentment.

Stiles was what he would call his best friend if he resorted to that kind of childish talk. They were well matched in wit and assholery.

Peter bowed his head over Stiles where the young man had his face pressed tightly against Peter’s neck. It was a spot solely reserved for mates but Peter had no problem allowing Stiles free reign, basking in the pleasure the nuzzling gave him.

Though the beginning of their relationship had started off rocky, Peter was quite pleased with how far they had come. He would be even happier if Stiles returned the pesky _feelings_ Peter had developed for him, and sex was involved, but Peter was content for now to let their relationship flourish slowly.

No need to scare him off when Peter was so close to getting everything he wanted.

A slight hitch pulled Peter’s attention and he found Stiles crying. The only problem with being in his wolf form was that he could not ask Stiles what was wrong though Peter could deduce that his sinus’ were blocked and causing the leakage.

He huffed in Stiles’ face to get his attention and then proceeded to lick up every tear that fell. His human needed a full head to toe proper grooming but Peter settled for just his face for now.

Stiles nudged Peter away after only a short while and nuzzled back into Peter’s neck. It was a heady feeling.

Though Peter was still worried about Stiles’ cold - he would be taking Stiles to a doctors office tomorrow - for now Peter was soothed to have Stiles underneath him as the young man fell asleep. From here he could watch over Stiles and make sure he was alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> \- M


End file.
